lovelovelove
by Fujoshiexost couple
Summary: cinta ituu datangnya tanpa permisi, cinta itu membuat hati kita sesak tapii bahagia. Aku Byun Baekhyun..seorang namja yang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta.. konyol bukan? tapi itu lah kenyataannya..sampai suatu hari perasaan itu datang tanpa permisi..
1. Chapter 1

Love~love~love

This is my first fict!

.

.

.

Yaoi!

I told you before!

.

.

.

FUJOSHI!

.

.

Hai! Namaku Byun Baekhyun panggil saja Baekhyun. Aku bersekolah di Exoxo High School. Aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, hingga suatu hari…..

"Kyaa! Chanchan!"."Yifan! Love you!"."SuhoAngel!"."Hunnie!"."Chen! Kyaa!"."Kai! Kyaa!"

Teriakan dipagi hari di Exoxo sudah biasa terjadi karena, 6 pangeran Exoxo selalu datang membawa keributan berkala (bukan mereka sih! Tapi _yeoja_ bodoh itu saja yang mambawa keributan!)

"Luhan, lihat itu!" ucap Baekhyun kepada Luhan. "Hm? Untuk apa? Aku tau aku suka dengan 'Boneka Albino Hidup' itu, tapi aku gak mau kesana ah! Aku males jadi fanatic nya! Iya gak, Tao?" ujar Luhan sekaligus bertanya kepada tao "iya _ge_, duh! Kris-_ge_, kenapa kau begitu tampan?" Tanya tao sambil memasang muka berpikir yang polos "oh my suho! Kenapa kau mempunyai muka bak angel sih?" Tanya seorang _namja_ sebut saja Lay "Chen..." kali ini Xiumin "Apa gantengnya Jongin ya? Tapi aku suka!" ucap seorang namja bermata bulat sebut sajja Kyungsoo "Woi! Sadar! Apa sih bagusnya mereka?" sungut Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka diliatin sama "six prince" (6 pangeran-sebut aja begitu) apalagi Baekhyun yang diliatin dengan mata tajam Chanyeol! (author meleleh-abaikan!) merasa ditatap Baekhyun pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan *DEG* dia bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol (namja tiang listrik idiot!-digebukin readers!) lama berpandangan tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol mendekat dan sekitar 30cm lah baru sadar si Baekhyun

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup, bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah mendekat, semakin dekat sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan.."Fiuhh.." *Blush!* Chanyeol meniup telinga Baekhyun dan membuat muka si pemilik telinga a.k.a Baekhyun memerah cabe! (tomat udah mainstream-_-) "Byun Baekhyun..akan ku 'Makan' kau jika kau mengejek 'Six Prince' lagi..Chuu..Fiuh" Ancam Chanyeol dengan nada Seduktif sambil mengecup dan meniup telinga Baekhyun yang memerah karena perbuatan Chanyeol sendiri.

Setelah itu Chanyeol pun pergi sebelum pergi masih sempat-sempatnya dia menyeringai (sok kegantengann lu, ah!-_-!*digebuk*) Baekhyun masih diam dengan muka semerah cabe "Woi! Byun Baekhyun! Sadar!" teriak Luhan dengan nada 10 oktaf(?)nya "Ya! Kau mau membuatku tuli?! Pergi sana! Dan cari 'Boneka Albino Hidup' mu itu!" usir Baekhyun dengan suara yang tak kalah cempreng nya dan membuat 'Six Prince' yang kebetulan lewat (lah kok lewat lagi?) berhenti.

"Boneka?" Tanya Chanyeol "Albino?" Tanya Chen "Hidup?" Tanya kai "Siapa kira-kira?" kali ini Suho yang bertanya "Bodoh! Itukan ciri khas nya _maknae_ kita! Lihat lah! Wajahnya seperti boneka hidup dan warna kulitnya albino!" Jawab kris "Heh? Aku? 'Deer eyes doll' itu suka padaku?" Tanya sehun (gak capek nanya lu, bung?)

"Baekhyun kau jahat! Huaaaa…mau ditaro dimana muka ku? Semuanya sudah tau!" Bakhyun hanya bias cengengesan sedangkan Luhan menangis didalam pelukan pun mendekat dan dalam sekali tarikan membuat Luhan berpaling dari pelukan Baekhyun "katakan padaku..apakah kau suka padaku? 'My deer eyes doll?' *Slurp*" tanya Sehun sambil menjilat air mata Luhan dari dagu sampai ke matanya.

"y-ya..kumohon jangan tertawakan aku..aku tau aku _namja_ aku tau kau st-Hmpptth.." jawabn Luhan terpotong saat Sehun tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya "Mmhh…" desah Luhan saat Sehun melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam bibir _Cherry_ itu Luhan yang menerima serangan dari Sehun hanya bisa meremas rambut Sehun dengan sedikit kasar, setelah beberapa lama pangutan itu pun lepas "Hah..hah..apha maksud muh?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah semerah cabe dan tersengal-sengal "manis…rasanya manis.. Xi Luhan! Kau ku-klaim menjadi milikku selamanya!" jawab+perintah Sehun yang seenak jidatnya meng-klaim Luhan adalah miliknya

"hah?" Luhan hanya bias ber-hah(?) ria "Iya! Kau harus menjadi miliku, _lubaby_.." ucap Sehun dengan setengah Menggoda Luhan "Ayo!" tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_ dan pergi menjauh entah kemana

*TBC*

Halo! Aku author baru disini! Untuk mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang ku, kalian bisa membuka bio ku di ff ini! Oiya, apakah kalian menikmati cerita yang aku buat? Mianhe..kalau banyak typo gak jelas.

Oiya bocoran : dichapter berikutnya ada KrisTao, KaiSoo, ChenMin(mian..aku gak tau apa singkatan dari couple satu ini) dan SuLay!

INGET REVIEW READERS! MUNGKIN TERLALU CEPAT TAPI JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS YA! (capslock jebol!)


	2. Chapter 2

Love~love~love

Anyeong! Fufu datang dengan chap 2 nih! Selamat membaca!

.

.

This is my fict!

.

.

.

Yaoi!

I told you before!

.

.

.

FUJOSHI!

"Yah…enak sekali, Luhan-_ge_! Aku juga pengen kali digendong Kris_-gege_!" sungut Tao dengan muka yang terbilang sangat Kris yang melihatnya hanya bias membatin 'Masih ada saja _namja_ polos seperti dia'.

"Tao! Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Xiumin "Tentu saja! Masa Tao mengucapkannya sambil tidur sih?" jawab Tao ,seakan belum menyadari Baekhyun dan Lay yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng. "Lagian, selama Kris-_ge_ gak tau kalau Tao suka sama dia gapapa kali!" sungut Tao lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu."Tapi Yifan-_sunbae_ ada disamping mu, Panda" ucap Lay. "Oh..gitu" Tao malah ber-oh ria.

.

*KRIK..KRIK* si jangkrik pun unjuk gigi

.

"Huaa! Kris_-ge_ mendengarnya! Huaa! Baekhyun huaa!" Tangis tao pecah! Dan lagi sasarannya adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa memeluk dan mengelus kepala Tao "Sstt..Uljima Panda" ucap Baekhyun. 'Seperti seorang _eomma_ saja' batin Chanyeol.

"Tao.." panggil Kris dengan nada lembut sedangkan Tao hanya memandang Kris dari dalam pelukan si Baekhyun "tao suka pada_ gege_?" tanya kris. "y-ya.." jawab Tao dan itupun seperti gumaman lirih! Mungkin karna masih dalam pelukan Baekhyun kali ya? "kalau Tao suka pada_ gege,_ maka dari itu kemarilah" ucap Kris sambil merentangkan tangannya, Tao pun beralih ke pelukan Kris

'Hangat..' batin Tao. "Saranghae _my little panda_" ucap Kris sambil memeluk Tao dengan erat "Na-nado saranghae,, _ge_."

"Wow…wow..wow, apa yang kulewatkan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan (Tiba-tiba nongol lu, _maknae!_)

"Kris-_sunbae_, jadian sama panda" jawab Kyungsoo

…

Dan

…...

"BABY SOO! SARANGHAE!"

…..

Menurut readers siapa orang yang bisa teriak sebesar itu? Orang gila kah? Orang tak tau malu kah? Fufu juga tidak tau…

…

"yak! Kkamjong! Dasar tak tau malu! Kalau mau nyatain perasaan gak usah teriak" juga!"

….

Oh rupanya si kkamjong yang teriak….readers tuli kah? Fufu aja iya..masa readers enggak?

….

"Eh..?jo-jongin" Kyungsoo masih syok dengan pernyataan cinta blak-blakan ala si black kkamjong rese (dihajar Kai!) ini.

"Terima aku ya?" Tanya Kai sambil melancarkan jurus _pupy eyes_nya yang membuat _prince_ lainya dan Fufu sakit mata sambil nyari kantong muntah (#BUGH!) "N-ne…Nado saraghae, Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk lucu dan….

…..

Hayooo apa?

…..

*CHUP!* Kai mengecup pucuk kepala Kyngsoo dan mengacak-acak rambutnya "Jongin! Entar rambutku berantakan, tau!" sungut Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnyya dan semua pun tertawa.

"Xiuminiee" panggil Chen

"Ya?" jawab Xiumin dengan muka memerah cabe

"I have love you in the first sigth, would you be mine?" oh god! Siapapun! Kipaskan muka Xiumin sebelum dia benar" pingsan! Sungguh kata-kata chen sangat Romantis! Dapat dari mana dia? (dari Fufu lah! #BUGH!) "Mwo? Of course Yes!" jawab Xiumin sambil memeluk Chen dengan erat

"Huh! Menyebalkan! Masa mereka semua jadian sih! Kesel!" Sungut Lay tapi lebih tepat readers bilang berbisik, kalau sungutnya kebesaran kasihan moment mereka kalau kekecilan saying juga suara nya! Dia kan juga mau jadian sama Suho!

"Yixing.." panggil Suho dengan _angel smile_ nya

"N-ne?" jawabn Lay gugup karena _angel smile _nya Suho

"Be mine, please?" oh tidak! Pasti Suho bisa membaca pikiran Lay! Masa baru dipikirin langsung jadi kenyataan? "Of course yes!" ucap Lay dan….

…..

Kalian penasaran? Sama..Fufu juga..

…..

"HUAAA! Baekhyun _eomma_! Aku jadian sama Suho!" Baekhyun yang kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi Lay langsung berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Chanyeol

"Ye-Yeollie, ayolah bantu aku! Aku tak mau bajuku basah karena air mata Lay!" mohon Baekhyun dengan sangat "Baik Changiya" ucap Chanyeol dengan smirk andalannya yang membuat Baekhyun Memerah sepertinya Baekhyun lupa dengan kejadian tadi dan malah menciptakan panggilan sayangnya untuk Chanyeol.

"Lay-ah, kalau mau berpelukan dengan kekasihmu sana!" usir Chanyeol "ANDAWEEE! Aku mau berpelukan dengan Baekhyun_ eomma_! Lagi pula aku sudah menjadi milik Joonmyeonnie! Mana bisa aku bermanja-manja dengan Baekhyun lagi!"

_some one call the doctor, please!_ Kalau ada piala oskar sekarang mungkin teriakan Lay patut diberi Piala sekarang juga! Lihat saja! Teriakan Lay yang cetar membahana itu bahkan mampu membuat semua orang disana berdengung!

"Baekki, peluklah dia…dia bahkan sudah menganggapmu sebagai _eomma_ nya sendiri" ucap Chanyeol "Tapi Yeollie/Kau peluk dia sekarang juga atau aku yang akan 'memakan' mu sekarang juga?" Baekhyun yang belum selesai bicara pun diancam oleh Chanyeol, dengan pasrah Baekhyun akhirnya mau memeluk Lay.

"Baiklah, kemari Lay" ucap Baekhyun sambil merentangkan Tangannya "yey! Terimakasih Chanyeol _appa!_ Tapi aku maunya berpelukan dengan kalian berdua! Bolahkan myeonnie?" Tanya Lay pada Suho "Tentu, chagi! Cepat sana! Sebelum aku 'memakan' mu kau harus melepas semua jati dirimu (?) dari keluargamu!" teria Suho.

Sedangkan BaekYeol? Bah! Jangan ditanya! Mereka sedang nge-blush ria!

"Baiklah! _Appa-eomma_! Ayo kita berpelukan!" sorak Lay seperti anak kecil sambil menarik tangan BaekYeol agar mau merapatkan diri pun berpelukan bahkan sangat mirip dengan keluarga bahagia! Setelah berpelukan tinggalah Baekyeol.

"Baek.." panggil Chanyeol "hmm?" sahut Baekhyun "Saranghae Baekki" ucap Chanyeol percaya diri "Nado" jawab Baekhyun singkat. Karena kesal dengan jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung Melumat bibir Baekhyun "emmhh….mhhh!" desah Baekhyun dan ciuman Chanyeol pun Turun ke lehernya "Ahh!" desah Baekhyun lagi.

"ayo buatkan adik untuk Lay, Yeobo" goda Chanyeol dan yang digoda? Hanya bias berblushing ria.

Dari situlah aku mengenal cinta

*END*

Sekilas Info:

Baekhyun itu dianggap _eomma_ bagi Tao, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Lay. Tao dan Lay manjanya gak ketulungan alias Over. Sedangkan Luhan,Kyungsoo,Xiumin hanya manja pas ada maunya (ngertikan? If you know what I mean, readers!) singkatnya Baekhyun itu dibilang _eomma_ karena

pake eyeliner.(jarangkan namja pake eyeliner)

Baekhyun yang bias membuat mereka berhenti menangis,jadi anak rajin dan jadi orang kalem pas ada guru.

selalu nurutin maunya mereka(minta traktir, beli baju, nginap bahkan sampai berlibur ke pulau pribadi nya Baekhyun) pokonya Baekhyun manjain mereka banget deh!

Lalu mengapa Lay memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan _appa_? Karena Chanyeol selalu manjain Lay seperti anak sendiri. Disaat Baekhyun gak bias Menuhin permintaan Lay, Chanyeol pasti akan menggantikan Baekhyun untuk Menuhin permintaan Lay. Dan terakhir Setiapp weekend Chanyeol pasti ngajak mereka ber-6 untuk berlibur bareng _six prince_ lainnya. Tentu saja 5 namja berstatus uke ini selalu nurut dengan perintah Baekhyun _eomma_ dan Chanyeol _appa_ seperti duduk bareng prince lainya..dari situ juga mereka mengenal Cinta

*END OF SEKILAS INFO*

Aigooo! Akhirnya Fufu update juga! Fufu gak mau banyak cincong kok! Soalnya dikit lagi Fufu harus les, Chingu-ya! Jadi cincong terakhir adalah Review please, chingu-ya?


End file.
